Purpose of the subject matter of the disclosure:
The purpose of the invention is to reduce transient errors, such as glitch impulse, in digitally switched circuits, such as resistive ladder Vout Digital to Analog Converters (DACs). In particular, this invention relates to circuits in which various switches have different analog propagation delays to the output, thereby causing transient errors.